


Drowning in You

by marielatte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte
Summary: Whenever Magnus sees Eleonora, he knows he is drowning in her. The more he drowns, the more he can't let her go... even when things goes wrong.
Relationships: Denmark/Female Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	Drowning in You

**Author's Note:**

> A trilogy to "Does Not Go As Planned" and "A Chance For The Fragile Heart". The timeline is somewhere in between DNGAP tho...
> 
> Now Playing: Billie Eillish - ocean eyes

**Drowning in You**

_Whenever I see those beautiful dark blue eyes, I know I am going to drown again and again. She is… the only one that can make me feel that way. And when I kiss her lips, I know I can’t stop myself. She doesn’t seem to want it to stop either. We kiss, we entangled ourselves with each other. I can see her soft smiles, I can hear her beautiful voice calling for me. Every inch of her body gives me more and more addiction for her. It’s intoxicating, but I love it._

I woke up hours later after a really nice sex with her. But it seems that she has gone already. I’m trying to pick up my clothes and looking for her. I know this is 4 am but I don’t care. The thing is, I can find everything except my t-shirt. But then I have a clue on her whereabout. I hear the sound of my piano, and the piano definitely can’t play itself. I slowly get out from my room. I see her, in my t-shirt with the piano. I know this song, definitely.

> _“I've been watching you  
>  For some time  
> Can't stop staring  
> At those ocean eyes  
> Burning cities  
> And napalm skies  
> Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes  
> Your ocean eyes”_

I wonder why the hell she picks that song. Now I my heart beats faster than it should be…

> _“No fair  
>  You really know how to make me cry  
> When you gimme those ocean eyes  
> I'm scared  
> I've never fallen from quite this high  
> Falling into your ocean eyes  
> Those ocean eyes”_

I sneak in and walk slowly behind her. When I am close enough, I hug her tightly. She stops playing her piano and looking at me. I wish the light on this room is bright enough, I can see her reddens face clearly.

“What are you doing here, Nora?” I ask her. She sighs then leaving a kiss on my arm.

“The piano looks lonely, you never play it.” She says, making a cute excuse.

“Of course, it’s my mother’s and I can’t bear to use it after… well… that happened.” I mumble. She nods, she understands that of course. We’ve been a neighbor long before we are having this kind of thing among us.

“I’m sorry… I think I shouldn’t…” She says, but I cut her off by pulling her for a kiss.

“No, it’s fine. I mean… you’re like, the piano definitely looks lonely and you can play it well.” I say after I pulled off from the kiss. I smile at her after that.

“Well, glad to hear that then…” She nods and smile.

“But that song… well, I’m drowning in your ocean eyes. Oh, I’m talking nonsense again.” I chuckle softly. She is looking at me before she suddenly kisses me.

“I’m the one who supposed to say that, Magnus.” She shakes her head. I’m looking at her eyes after that.

“Eleonora… I—oh God.” I smile widely at her. No words needed to tell her what I feel. Our body had done that. We kiss again, and the last thing I know we are making an extra noise on the piano.

***

Years had passed after that piano tragedy, I think it’s already 2 years since then. The piano is okay though, I am now trying to play some notes on it except that I am a terrible player. But then somebody hugs me. I know it’s her. She has a habit of not knocking the door when she enters my house.

“What’s up? I hope you don’t hear me playing this piano. It’s terrible.” I say when I laugh. I turn around to give her a kiss, and she smiles at me.

“Glad I did not hear anything.” She mumbles, her eyes are telling me that something happened.

“What’s wrong? Erika is in trouble?” I ask, I know that’s just a random shot.

“No, silly. She’s a good girl. I just… did you remember 3 months ago?” She is looking at my eyes.

“Yes? What’s wrong with that?” I ask. Well, I can’t tell what’s wrong with it except… oh well could it be?

“I’m… it’s my fault I should’ve not beg for it. I’m sorry, I’m pregnant now and I don’t know if I should ask anything from you…” She sighs. That’s shocking, but deep inside I don’t mind that at all.

“No, Nora. I won’t let you go through that alone. I’m happy, yeah it’s unplanned but I am truly grateful of it.” I shake my head. I get up and hug her tightly after that. Her body is trembling in my arms.

“I’m sorry… I am glad that you’re happy about it.” She takes a deep breath and looking at me with a smile.

“Remember when I said I’m drowning in your eyes? I still did, and I won’t move.” I say before I kiss her gently. She smiles at me again, a smile I never seen before.

“Thank you, Magnus… for everything.” She says before she leans her head on my chest. I smile.

“it’s nothing, having a family with you is a dream come true now?” I laugh softly.

“Is that a proposal?” She asks me, her eyes is looking at me in a questioning manner.

“Yes?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Then yes.” She giggles softly.

“Oh God.” I laugh again, and hug her even tighter. I won’t let her go.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Again, no idea what I'm writing about...


End file.
